sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Untitled Kingsman film
| starring = | music = Henry Jackman | cinematography = Ben Davis | editing = Jon Harris | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = February 14, 2020 | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The '''Untitled ''Kingsman film''' is an upcoming action adventure film directed by Matthew Vaughn. It is a prequel to, and the third installment of, the ''Kingsman'' film series. The film will be released on February 14, 2020.'Kingsman 3' Lands Fall 2019 Release Date Cast * Harris Dickinson as Conrad * Liam Neeson as Herbert Kitchener * Daniel Brühl as Max Morton * Rhys Ifans as Grigori Rasputin * Gemma Arterton as Polly * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Lee Unwin * Ralph Fiennes as the Duke of Oxford * Charles Dance as Arthur * Matthew Goode as Tristan * Tom Hollander as George V / Wilhelm II / Nicholas II * Djimon Hounsou as Neil Kenlock * Stanley Tucci as Merlin * Alison Steadman as Guinevere * Robert Aramayo as Gavrilo Princip * Alexandra Maria Lara as Alexandra Feodorovna * Joel Basman as Gawain Production In June 2018, Matthew Vaughn announced that a prequel film titled Kingsman: The Great Game was in active development, stating that the plot would take place during the early-1900s and would depict the formation of the spy agency and that the project would film back-to-back with "the third regular Kingsman film". In September 2018, it was announced that Ralph Fiennes and Harris Dickinson would star in the prequel. In November 2018, it was revealed that Daniel Brühl, Charles Dance, Rhys Ifans and Matthew Goode would co-star in the film. In February 2019, it was reported that Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Gemma Arterton, Tom Hollander, Djimon Hounsou, Alison Steadman, Stanley Tucci, Robert Aramayo and Neil Jackson had joined the cast as filming commenced at Longcross Studios in the United Kingdom.‘Kingsman’ Prequel: Matthew Vaughn Recruits ‘Kick-Ass’ Star Aaron Taylor-Johnson‘Kingsman’ Prequel: Harris Dickinson, Gemma Arterton, Ralph Fiennes, Aaron Taylor-Johnson Among Confirmed Cast‘Stargirl’ Final Four: Amy Smart, Three Others Round Out DC Series Cast In April 2019, it was announced Alexandra Maria Lara had joined the cast of the film. In May 2019, Joel Basman joined the cast of the film. . In April 2019 some scenes were shot in Turin and Venaria Reale (Italy), transformed into Yugoslavia."Al via a Torino le riprese del film che racconta le “origini” dei Kingsman" Release The untitled Kingsman film is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 14, 2020. It was originally scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019. References External links * Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:English-language films Category:Fictional intelligence agencies Category:Films based on American comics Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:Films based on works by Mark Millar Category:Films directed by Matthew Vaughn Category:Films produced by Matthew Vaughn Category:Films set in London Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Surrey Category:Kingsman (franchise) Category:Live-action films based on comics Category:Prequel films Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:World War I films